


Moving In

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Lyrium-powered Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders officially moves in with Hawke and, while unpacking, she finds a strange, and very intriguing, device in his bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

Anders found his hand moving towards the collar of his shirt, fingers reaching under and wrapping around the key hanging from his neck once again. The urge was automatic, and he didn’t realize he was even doing it until he felt the small piece of metal in his hand and smiled softly. Truth be told, the mage spent very few nights in his clinic these days anyways, save when something went wrong or he collapsed at his desk after a particularly long day. But even then, he’d often be awoken by Hawke coaxing him to join her in his cot in the middle of the night, something he was always grateful for when morning came and he wasn’t alone. He always slept more soundly with her form lying against his. And, thanks to her insisting on helping him whenever she could despite his protests that he didn’t want to bother her, the number of nights he didn’t get to sleep had already been reduced.

But now this was real, tangible. The key around his neck, the gentle weight of it against his chest, was a constant reminder of it. Hawke had asked him to live with her, officially, and he had agreed. Even if he essentially had been before, it was different now. Anders was a bundle of nervous energy as he gathered his meager belongings into his pack to bring them up to Hightown. It wasn’t as if he had much, but it was symbolic. His supplies for healing would stay in the clinic, of course, and he’d keep some parchment and ink there for work on his manifesto while he was keeping an eye on any recovering patients, but everything else, all of his personal effects, were to be moved to her estate, the Hawke estate. Did that mean he was a ‘Hawke’ now? The healer couldn’t help but grin at the prospect.

Once his bag was packed, he made his way to the secret entrance to Hawke’s estate. Once he reached the door, he pulled the small chain over his head, slipped the key into the lock, and turned it. When he heard the faint _click_ , felt the lock open like it was supposed to, his grin widened. This was really happening. The happiness bubbling up inside him was now far too powerful to be overtaken by anything less pleasant. Today would be the start of him and Hawke actually living together, and the Maker himself couldn’t ruin that.

The cellar passed by in a blur, the healer’s long strides taking him through it quickly until he reached the trapdoor that led to the estate. Anders took a deep breath, his lips still curved in a smile, before making his way into the house proper. _Their_ house.

Hawke was in the room only a heartbeat later, as if she’d been awaiting his arrival, a grin to match his own on her face. She excitedly leaned up to kiss him before he could get any words out. The kiss was short, leaving him wanting more when her tongue moved to meet his right before she pulled away.

“Come! We need to get you unpacked.” She said, taking one of his hands in hers and gently pulling him in the direction of the bedroom.

Anders followed with no resistance, being just as eager to get settled in. He was happy to see her as excited as he was. When she’d first broached the subject, he’d been unsure, worried about what having a known apostate living in her house could mean for Hawke. But of course, she'd managed to convince him that the risk wasn’t worth worrying about. And once she’d become Champion of Kirkwall, no one could touch her. That had been enough to stop his doubts, to let himself have this despite the negative possibilities. But today was not a day for dwelling on all the ways this could go wrong.

When they reached her bedroom, _their_ bedroom – he had to keep correcting himself – he unslung his pack from his shoulders and sat it on the bed. Hawke watched him, still grinning, as he began to pull out his belongings.

The rogue went over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, gesturing at its emptiness. “This one’s for you. I can clean out another if you need it.”

“I don’t think you’ll need to, love.” He said, glancing over at the open drawer as he placed his embroidered pillow on the bed. The drawer was huge, far larger than his possessions needed.

“Of course. I just want to make sure you have everything you need. I mean this, you know that right? I want you here, living here with me, forever.” She said, before moving to help him with his small bundle of folded clothes.

“I know. And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than right here, with you. You’ve already made me feel more than welcome in your house.” He said, smiling, before depositing all two of his spare shirts in the drawer.

“ _Our_ house.” She corrected, placing all of his socks and smallclothes in the drawer.

“Right. That’s going to take some getting used to. It’s so strange to think of this being my home…” Anders mused, frowning slightly when he laid his extra pair of pants alongside the rest of his clothes. The drawer wasn’t even half full, and he had nothing else to add to it.

“Well, I’ll just have to keep reminding you until it sticks.” Hawke replied, grinning as she dove into his bag to check for anything remaining.

When she pulled out a small, leather case, however, Anders stopped flat. He’d forgotten about that. The Champion looked at him quizzically, the expression intensifying when she saw his face.

“Anders?” She asked, not needing to make the question more specific.

He stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out what he should say. “I uh… That’s…”

The healer could feel heat pooling in his cheeks when she quirked an eyebrow up and asked again, “Something you don’t want me to see? Or something you don’t want me to see?”

The only difference between the two sentences was her tone. The first question was playful, asking him if it was something he was embarrassed about. The second was serious, heavy, asking if it was something important and private, or perhaps something serious he didn’t want her to know about.

He still couldn’t come up with an answer but, as always, his body language gave him away, and her lips twisted into a smirk as she very, very slowly started to untie the leather string holding the case closed.

“Hawke, you shouldn’t–” Anders started, but then realized he didn’t actually have a proper objection.

The contents were kept clean, so no protest could be found there. Besides, it wasn’t as if the object within had been anywhere her fingers hadn’t already ventured. Andraste’s arse, why was he even embarrassed about this? He wasn’t some blushing virgin, after all. The healer let out a sigh, and waved a hand at Hawke to let her know to just get it over with.

The rogue’s smirk became more pronounced, and she unwrapped the leather at a more reasonable pace. She raised an eyebrow when she found the smooth, wooden phallus within.

“Anders, really? This is what you’re embarrassed about? You know I have something like this.” She said, her tone softer than he expected.

Now it was Anders’ turn to smirk, his earlier embarrassment already wearing off. “You don’t have something quite like this, I’m afraid.”

The blonde moved to stand beside her, taking the leather case in his hands. Firmly secured within were several small containers filled with varying amounts of lyrium, the design of which had been perfected after discretely talking with some of the dwarves Anders had met when he was with the Wardens. Justice purred at the back of his mind, sensing the lyrium within even though the vials were sealed. That had been an awkward experience the first time he’d brought this out after they’d merged. It was a toy they both seemed to enjoy, albeit for different reasons.

He removed the cap on the bottom of the dildo, placed one of the devices inside, and resealed it. The phallus flashed with magic for a moment, the rune it was enchanted with revealing itself, before it started vibrating rather powerfully.

Hawke’s eyebrows shot up so high they nearly left her face entirely.

“It’s enchanted with a rune I, and a few others, designed in the Circle. We didn’t exactly have much else to do, and it made certain things much quicker.” His smirk was turning wicked, he could feel that. “Originally, it just vibrated constantly, but I figured out a way to link it to a lyrium core when I was with the Wardens. No one knows lyrium better than dwarves. So now it only turns on when exposed to lyrium, and the amount used changes how powerful it is.”

Anders was beginning to wonder if his lover had been rendered speechless by this discovery until she cleared her throat. Her voice was rather heavy sounding when she finally did speak.

“You weren’t kidding…” She said, still marveling at the vibrating object in his hand, before her own smirk returned. “Although now I can imagine how you managed to survive those three, long years.”

The healer chuckled at that. “Its assistance was invaluable, that’s for sure. Fortunately, though, I have a far more capable partner now.”

He leaned in, his eyes hopefully promising all he wished them to, but Hawke clearly wasn’t finished this conversation. “Is that so? Well, I’m sure your ‘far more capable partner’ could find a use for such an _invaluable_ device, all the same.”

Anders felt his lover’s hand squeeze his ass when she finished, and he leaned in closer, licking his lips as his breath ghosted on hers, issuing the challenge. Although he couldn’t deny how much he liked the idea of her using such a powerful toy on him. He felt his cock stir at just the thought of it.

But that wasn’t the only idea he had. “Really now? Perhaps I should make you one too. I’d hate to be called a selfish lover. Such an enchantment could even be put on your current ‘equipment’, and I’m sure I could find just as many uses for it.”

Even though he knew the last word Hawke would ever use to describe his bedroom tendencies was ‘selfish’, the hunger in Hawke’s eyes at that idea was intensely satisfying to see. That dark lust was lost a moment later when her eyes widened, and she suddenly couldn’t stop snickering.

“As long as you’re the one doing the enchanting, love. I’d rather not have Sandal touching my unmentionables.” She said, still laughing, before he had a chance to ask for the explanation.

Anders laughed as well, scarcely able to believe _that’s_ where her mind had gone, of all the places it could have. “You don’t have to worry about that, sweetheart. You can trust that all of it will be done by my hands only.”

The mage suddenly realized the vibrator was still on, buzzing in his hand, and his fingers were starting to feel strange from its ministrations. Figuring the mood had passed in Hawke’s mind, he moved to pop the cap off the bottom in order to remove the core. Slender fingers then wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

“I still have plenty of ideas for that, you know. It would be a shame to make such ideas wait, wouldn’t it?” Her smirk was back, and Anders realized that he’d been wrong about the mood passing.

His lips curled to match the expression she wore. “That it would. And I’m sure you’re just dying to show me all of these ‘ideas’.”

Instead of answering, Hawke pressed her lips firmly to his, gently pushing him back on to the bed and taking the vibrator from his hands as she straddled him. It was far from the first time they’d made love in that bed, nor was it even close to the first time they’d tried something new in it. But this was the first time they’d had the chance to break it in as _their_ bed, and neither of them could think of a better way for that to happen.


End file.
